Bulbasaur
Aby wpisać drugi typ użyj szablonu Typ23, a aby dopisać alternatywne ability użyj szablonu Ability2. | kolor tabela=white| Kolor1=#4E8234| Kolor2=#A040A0| Kolor3=#A7DB8D| imie=Bulbasaur| jname=フシギダネ| tmimie=(Fushigidane)| obraz=001Bulbasaur.png| caption=| ndex=001| jdex=226| hdex=203| sdex=N/A| udex=N/A| fiore=R-001| almia=N/A| stage=Basic| hatch=5,120| wym=Bulbazaur| type0=Pokémony trawiaste| type1=Trawa| ewolucja=Bulbasaur -> Ivysaur -> Venusaur| if= || wyglad=Bulwa| wielkosc=0'30"| wielkoscmetry=0.70| wagakg=5.90| wagalbs=15.2| wysilek=+1 do Special Attack| ability1=Overgrow| if2=| abilityx=Chlorophyll| ifx=| egggroup1=Monster| if3= | exp=64| lv100exp=1,059,860| samica=12.5| samiec=87.5| niem=Bisasam| fr=Bulbizarre| kor=이상해씨| tmkor=Isanghaessi| chinMan=妙蛙種子 lub 妙蛙种子| tmchinMan=Miàowāzhǒngzǐ| chinCan=奇異種子| tmchinCan=Gēiyihjungjí| kolor=Pokémony koloru zielonego| kolor2=Zielony| mozlwschw=45| }} Bulbasaur (jap. フシギダネ Fushigidane) - Pokémon typu Trawiasty/Trujący I Generacji. Wraz z Charmanderem i Squirtlem jest jednym z trzech starterów, które trener otrzymuje na początku Pokémon Red, Pokémon Blue, Pokémon Green i Pokémon FireRed i LeafGreen. Jest także pierwszym Pokémonem w Kanto, a zarazem w National Dexie oraz we Fiore Browserze. Bulbasaur jest również dostępny po zdobyciu szesnastu odznak w Pokémon HeartGold i SoulSilver. Zadebiutował już w pierwszym odcinku pierwszej serii, gdy Ash oglądał w telewizji preferowane startery. Bulbasaur po osiągnięciu poziomu 16 może ewoluować w Ivysaura, po czym na 32 lvl w Venusaura. Wygląd Fizjologia Bulbasaur jest gadopodobnym stworzeniem, przypominającym nieco ropuchę lub młodego dinozaura. Jego skóra jest zielono-błękitna, jednak pokrywają ją sporej wielkości, zielonkawe cętki. Posiada dosyć duże oczy o jasnoczerwonych tęczówkach. Najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą budowy ciała Bulbasaura, jest wielka, zielona bulwa na jego plecach, kształtem przypominająca cebulę. Bulwa ta miarowo świeci, gdy Bulbasaur jest blisko ewolucji. W przeciwieństwie do pasożytniczych grzybów- takich jak na plecach Parasa, które wraz z rozwojem żywiciela przejmują całe jego ciało, bulwy Bulbasaurów żyją wraz z nimi w symbiozie. Dzięki temu, Bulbasaury mogą pobierać energię ze słońca za dnia, podczas gdy w nocy ich bulwy mogą szybciej się rozwijać. thumb|left|[[Venusaur May|Bulbasaur w anime]] Różnice płci Jak na razie różnice płci u Bulbasaurów są nieznane, ale możliwe że świadczą o tym plamy na ich ciałach. thumb|left|Różnorodność plam u Bulbasaurów Umiejętności specjalne Dzięki bulwie na plecach, Bulbasaur posiada szeroką gamę umiejętności specjalnych charakterystycznych dla trawiastego typu Pokémonnów. Z czubka bulwy wypuszczać może pył, zapachy, płatki oraz nasiona, a także pnącza i liście z jej podstawy. Łącząc te zdolności w ataki takie jak Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Sweet Scent czy Petal Dance, zyskuje dosyć pokaźny arsenał ruchów. Ciekawostka: Dzięki bulwie może również wykorzystywać w walce energię słoneczną, zarówno do uzdrawiania się za pomocą Synthesis, jak i do potężnego ataku Solar Beam. Ciekawostka: Młode osobniki są w stanie chodzić na dwóch nogach, dzięki małej wadze młodej bulwy. Tracą one tą zdolność wraz z dojrzewaniem. Bulbasaur jest gadopodobnym stworzeniem z dużą bulwą na plecach, rośnie ona wraz z Pokémonem. Ta bulwa zbiera energię i podobnie jak wielbłąd przechowuje materiał zapasowy w garbie. Bulwa jest wypełniona nasionami, które wyrastają podczas gdy Pokémon ewoluuje. Charakter i usposobienie Większość Bulbasaurów jest udomowionymi osobnikami, hodowanymi na startery w regionie Kanto, dzięki czemu mają opinię dobrze wychowanych pokemonów. Niektórzy uważają również, że jest to najłatwiejszy pokemon na start, ze względu na to że jego typ ma przewagę nad dwoma pierwszym gymleaderami w Kanto. Bulbasaury okazują wielką lojalność i przywiązanie do swoich przyjaciół i trenerów. W odcinku 102 jeden z nich opuszczony przez swojego trenera w kanałach Trovitopolis, dopiero po latach został odnaleziony przez Asha i jego przyjaciół. Jednak mimo to, wciąż cieszył się na widok swojego starego trenera. W odcinku 51 dowiadujemy się, że raz na jakiś czas w Kanto, duża ilość Bulbasaurów zbiera się w tajemniczym ogrodzie by ewoluować w Ivysaury. Nie wiadomo jednak, czy w innych regionach również zbierają się w grupy by ewoluować i czy to jest powód, dla którego występują one tam dużo rzadziej niż w Kanto. Ciekawostka: Jeśli Bulbasaurom brakuje jedzenia, wygrzewają się na słońcu, gromadząc energię w procesie fotosyntezy. Środowisko naturalne Dzikie Bulbasaury są niezwykle rzadkie, Niekiedy można je spotkać w kilku charakterystycznych miejscach, takich jak ukryte ogrody, czy obszary dookoła źródeł świeżej wody np. rzek, a także w lasach ukrywające się w pustych kłodach drzew. Jednak najczęściej należą do trenerów. Odżywianie Tak jak większość pokemonów, Bulbasaury mogą jeść wszystko co nie jest trujące i za twarde. Jednak gdy brakuje jedzenia, nie głodują zbytnio dzięki bulwie która może gromadzić energię słoneczną. Manga W Pokémon PiPiPi Adventure, Pistachio miał samiczkę Bulbasaura o imieniu Danerina. Bardzo go lubiła i była o niego niezwykle zazdrosna, gdy spotykał się z dziewczynami. Zaś Bulbasaur Asha pojawił się w kilku rozdziałach mangi Electric Tale of Pikachu. Manga Pokemon Special W serii Red, Green & Blue Saga, Red dostaje Bulbasaura od Profesora Oaka w odcinku PS002: Bulbasaur, Come Home!, po tym jak pomaga on w złapaniu pokemonów które przypadkowo uwolnił. Przez cały czas, będąc pod opieką Reda, Bulbasaur znacznie się rozwinął - ewoluował w Ivysaura, a później w Venusaura. Ponad to, Bulbasaur Reda potrafił wciągać powietrze przez bulwę (pokazane w odcinku 14, gdy w Ghost Tower usunął w ten sposób mgłę Gastly'ego. Anime Główne role Bulbasaur Asha Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w odcinku Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village jako jeden z pokemonów z Ukrytej Osady. Z początku ostrożny w stosunku do Asha, w końcu wyzwał go na pojedynek. Używając swojego Pikachu, pokonał on Bulbasaura i go złapał. W przeciwieństwie do Charmandera, czy Squirtle'a, które zostały złapane przez Asha w dwóch kolejnych odcinkach, Bulbasaur pozostał z Ashem bardzo długo, bo aż do odcinka Bulbasaur... the Ambassador! w którym Ash wysłał go do Laboratorium Profesora Oaka aby pracował jako ambasador między dwoma poróżnionymi grupami pokemonów. Bulbasaur May Dużo później, gdy Ash podróżował przez region Hoenn, jego przyjaciółka May złapała własnego Bulbasaura, po tym jak została oddzielona od grupy w odcinku Grass Histeria. Podróżował on razem z nią, do końca jej wędrówki przez Hoenn, pomagając jej w walce o zwycięstwo w Wielkim Festiwalu Hoenn. Podczas podróży do Kanto, w odcinku The Right Place and the Right Mime May zostawiła swojego Bulbasaura u Profesora Oaka, by ten mógł się uczyć od Bulbasaura Asha, podczas gdy ona wyruszyła z grupą by walczyć w Battle Frontier. Odzyskała go w trakcie podróży przez Johto, podczas której przeszedł on cały proces ewolucyjny - aż do Venusaura. Inne role Bulbasaur, należący do Burmistrza Trovitopolis pojawił się w odcinku The Mystery Menace. W dzieciństwie burmistrz porzucił swojego Bulbasaura w kanałach, gdyż ten nie chciał ewoluować w Ivysaura. Misty i Tracey'ego i Ash poszukując Bulbasaura Asha, odnajdują zaginionego Bulbasaura który należał do burmistrza. Okazało się, że przez wszystkie lata które spędził w kanałach nie ewoluując, urósł do olbrzymich rozmiarów. Po pokonaniu aroganckiego burmistrza Trovitopolis, grupa oddała zagubionego w ręce Siostry Joy. W odcinku Journey to the Starting Line Gilbert, syn burmistrza Pallet Town zamierzał rozpocząć swoją trenerską podróż z jednym ze starterów regionu Kanto, lecz zostały one wystraszone przez Taurosa Asha. Profesor Oak, Tracey, Delia i Gilbert wyruszyli, by je odnaleźć. Ostatnim starterem którego odnaleźli był Bulbasaur uwięziony w drzewie, otoczony przez stado Primeape'ów. Na końcu odcinka Gilbert zdecydował, że to właśnie Bulbasaur będzie jego starterem. Pomniejsze role W pierwszym odcinku anime, Pokémon, wybieram cię!, Bulbasaur był reklamowany jako jeden z trzech starterów, które mieli do wyboru trenerzy startujący w Pallet Town. Ash zawsze marzył aby dostać jednego ze starterów i był on jego drugim wyborem, po Squirtle. Jednak, gdy przyszedł do Profesora Oaka by odebrać swojego startera okazało się, że inny nie znany z imienia trener zabrał już ze sobą Bulbasaura. W odcinku Gonna Rule The School! Bulbasaur był używany przez jednego ze studentów Pokémon Trainer's School. Według Pokedexa TCG Bulbasaur dostępny był w 6 setach. * Base Set * Gym Challenge * Expedition Base Set * EX FireRed and LeafGreen Gry Pokédex Lokalizacje w grach 's happiness is high enough | gsarea=Time Capsule | gen2ex=rby| carea=Time Capsule | gen3ex=frlg| frlgrarity=One | frlgarea=Starter Pokémon from Professor Oak in Pallet Town | dparea=Pal Park, Trade | ptarea=Pal Park, Trade | hgssrarity=One | hgssarea= from Professor Oak after defeating | gen4ex=hgss | palarea=Field | gen5ex=none | bwarea=Poké Transfer }} Statystyki Podstawowe statyki Statyki Aktywność typu Ataki Przez leveling up Przez TM/HM Przez |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Charm|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10||||'}} |GrassWhistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15}} |Ingrain|Grass|Status|—|—|20}} |Leaf Storm|Grass|Special|140|90|5||||'}} |Magical Leaf|Grass|Special|60|—|20||||'}} |Nature Power|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Petal Dance|Grass|Special|120|100|10||||'}} |Power Whip|Grass|Physical|120|85|10||||'}} |Skull Bash|Normal|Physical|100|100|15}} |Sludge|Poison|Special|65|100|20|||*|'}} Przez tutoring Ciekawostka *Jest to jedyny starter, który posiada drugorzędny typ już jako Basic Pokémon. Sprity w grach Ewolucja Pochodzenie nazwy Nazwa Bulbasaura wzięła się od '''Bulb', czyli bulwy oraz dino'saur', czyli dinozaura. de:Bisasam en:Bulbasaur (Pokémon) es:Bulbasaur fr:Bulbizarre it:Bulbasaur ja:フシギダネ pt:Bulbasaur (pokémon) Kategoria:Kanto Kategoria:Startery